Ice and Guardians Premiere
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The cast of 'Ice Age 4' meet the cast of 'Rise of the Guardians' as they check out their movies! How awesome would that be! For all the Ice Age and Guardians fans!
1. Ice Age

This has come out of my mind and I've wanted to do a crossover between Ice Age 4 and Rise of the Guardians. So...I hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Ice and Guardians Premiere

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Ice Age: Continental Drift

Los Angeles, CA: 07/13/2012

The cast of the new 'Ice Age' movie arrived at the red carpet premiere for their new sequel and while they were there, they were given interviews and posed for the pictures as they were embracing the fact that they have reached their decade-long milestone. Sid definitely felt like it was like going back 10 years ago when the first movie hit the scene and he said, "Have you guys felt like it's been 10 years?"

Manny and Diego were thinking about that for a second and soon, Diego responded, "It's funny. Doesn't seem like a long time to me."

"Yeah, we used to think that they'd just do one and then that'll be it. We didn't expect to go to the fourth one a decade later." Manny replied.

Ellie then went towards all three of them and she said, "But look at how far you've come, though. Even though I was around for the second, it still feels like yesterday."

Diego chuckled at that and couldn't help but agree with what Ellie just pointed out and he replied, "We have come a long way, haven't we?"

"Well, that's just the beginning." Sid added.

Soon enough, Peaches, Shira, Louis, Steffie, Ethan, Gutt and his crew as well as the rest of the cast arrived at the red carpet and just completely took it all in, embracing their newfound fame. Gutt chuckled softly and he said, "So this is what it feels like to be in those Hollywood red carpets."

"Wonder what would happen if you took a piss on it?" Squint asked, in curiosity.

Shira then got in front of Squint's face and she said, "I would prefer you didn't."

Steffie scoffs at Squint's curiosity and she said, "Don't you need to keep your nasty thoughts to yourself? I mean, this is sick!"

Flynn comes up and tries every pose he can to get his pictures taken and it definitely got on Squint's case and he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting the paparazzi to take a picture of me!" Flynn replied, while getting his pose on.

"Hollywood ain't big enough for you." Squint commented, while rolling his eyes.

Peaches and Louis walked towards the carpet and as they were walking, they were being photographed by plenty paparazzi and posed for them and eventually caught up with Manny and the others and she said, "Hey, dad."

"Peaches! Louis! Glad you guys could make it!" Ellie cheered.

Crash and Eddie then jumped out of nowhere and Crash added, "Welcome to the Hollywood lifestyle, Weiner."

Louis lets out a deep sigh and he said, "I've already heard that nickname several times on the set, but it's getting a little old now."

"Dude, it sticks. Once that's a new term, it's world-famous." Eddie pointed out.

Sid clears his throat and he asked, "So...where are the others?"

"They'll be here pretty soon. Shira and Squint are arguing again." Peaches said, with a groan.

Manny rolled his eyes in annoyance after this and he asked, "What is it this time?"

"I think it's best you don't know." Peaches said, quietly.

Manny was a little confused about what Peaches meant, but if it's something unusual or...unsanitary...he quickly got the message as soon as possible and he said, "How about we head inside? Don't wanna miss a good seat."

"You always get the good seat for 10 years. It's time I should get a good seat." Sid argued.

Diego clicked his tongue and told Sid, "I thought you were used to having to sit next to one of Brangelina's kids by now."

Not long after, Shira caught up with Diego as she went behind him and said, "Hey, handsome."

Diego turns around and sees Shira standing there and he said, "Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm starting to gt used to this Hollywood lifestyle thing." Shira said, with a smile.

"Diego! Shira! Over here!"

A couple of photographers wanted to take a picture of the saber couple and they greatly obliged to do so as they gazed to each other's eyes as they were in front of flashing bulbs. After that, they caught up with the other members of the cast as they went in the theater.

Meanwhile...the cast of 'Rise of the Guardians' arrived at the red carpet premiere of 'Ice Age: Continental Drift' and they were definitely feeling the Hollywood treatment really well as they got photographed, gave interviews about the movie and even greeted fans and most of them have a crush on Jack Frost.

All the screaming fangirls were calling out to Jack as he walk across the carpet.

"OMG! Jack Frost is so hot!"

"Who does his hair?"

"I could stare at his icy-blue eyes forever!"

"I can't wait for 'Rise of the Guardians' this November!"

"Jack Frost is so freaking sexy!"

"Jack is sexy and we all know it!"

Bunnymund seemed a little annoyed by how many girls are gabbing about Jack Frost and he rolled his eyes and said, "Every single time."

But he's totally unaware that many fangirls are screaming and calling out to him as well.

"Is that the Easter Bunny from 'Rise of the Guardians'?"

"He said that he looks so good when he kicks butt."

"Can I have him for my birthday?"

"No, can I have him for Easter?"

"That Australian accent is so...sexy."

"I want Bunnymund so bad!"

Soon enough, the other Guardians got photographed as they walked across the carpet and they caught up with Jack and Bunny as they were all together, getting into this feeling.

"Looks like Hollywood is the best thing." North said.

At the theater

The cast of 'Guardians' were sitting on the balcony with their 3D glasses on as they were definitely looking forward to see the trailer for their movie as well as seeing the new 'Ice Age' movie and Bunnymund turned to Jack with his 3D glasses on and asked, "How do you think the new Ice Age movie will look like in 3D?"

"The same way our movie's gonna be in 3D soon." Jack replied.

Meanwhile, the 'Ice Age' cast got their 3D glasses ready as they were ecstatic on watching the movie and before the previews even began, someone's cell phone rang and as they turned around, they saw it was Sid's phone and Diego said, "Shut off the phone."

"Give me a second to text." Sid replied.

Diego groans at this and snatched the phone from Sid and he throws it down to the ground and shoves it up his mouth and he said, "Now...shut it off before I completely get P.O'ed."

Few minutes went by and the cast of the 'Guardians' saw the trailer for 'Rise of the Guardians' and they were blown away by the action scenes and brilliant masterpiece and North chuckled at this and said, "I have a feeling that this will be a holiday classic."

"It's us, guys. We are definitely gonna have the same red carpet treatment in November." Jack added.

"Only if they don't see you in the tabloids." Pitch added.

"Man, I have good hair."

Bunnymund looks up at Jack for a second and he said, "Well...I bet I look good than you do."

"Boys...you both look good." Tooth said.

The 'Ice Age' cast were completely speechless by how 'Rise of the Guardians' looked and even Diego was completely amazed by how it looks from there and he said, "Man...I bet this one will be an Oscar winner."

"Unless it goes with ours. I mean, this is like a lot different from any superhero/holiday movie I've seen." Crash added.

"Flying eggs? I'm sold!" Eddie exclaimed.

Louis looked completely blown away by how the action looks like and the amazing sights that's on this movie and he said to Peaches, "You think you could be my movie date for this movie?"

Peaches giggled in response to that and replied, "Sure."

Ethan and Steffie were completely crazy over this action scene and Ethan responded, "Okay...that Jack Frost dude is dope, man! Like the coolest dude right here, man!"

"Frost-o-licious!" Steffie added.

Soon after, the movie begins and the cast of 'Guardians' were watching Scrat trying to get his acorn that resulted in the earth cracked to different continents, much to North's surprise and he said, "Wow...looks like this one's on the Naughty list."

"Why put a buck-toothed squirrel on the naughty list? I mean, at least he was responsible for the entire continent split." Bunnymund added.

"Eh...you make good point." North replied.

Crash and Eddie were eating popcorn while this scene unfolds and they were wide-eyed by how he actually did it and Crash said, "If only that guy would just give up the acorn."

"Then, it wouldn't be 'Ice Age' without Scrat, wouldn't it?" asked Diego.

Later on, the 'Ice Age' cast were looking at how Louis' big wide brown eyes was when he stared at Peaches and Diego responded, "Man, this kid's got a crush on her or what?"

"That's pretty sweet." Ellie added.

"Gross, actually." Crash stated.

After this, the 'Guardians' looked into the the pirate escape scene and Jack Frost was definitely amazed by how all those animals fought them and he said, "I give these guys a 10 for kicking their..."

"Jack..." North added, sternly.

"What? I was gonna say butt." Jack replied.

Bunnymund scoffed at this and muttered, "Sure you were."

Crash and Eddie were rooting for Manny and Diego for fighting off Gutt and his crew on the screen and Eddie said, "Man, I wished we would've saw it!"

"Yeah, we'd kick their butts in a minute!" Crash added.

Louis looks up at Crash and Eddie and groaned in frustration as to how they're enjoying this and he said, "You do know they would've killed you, right?"

"That's part of the fun!" Eddie said.

As the next scene between Diego and Shira at night comes in, Crash, Eddie and Louis were most definitely surprised at how these two were almost together and Crash said, "Is Diego...falling for the girl?"

Eddie gasped and had his jaw dropped down to that and he said, "Oooh...Diego!"

Diego looks down at Eddie with a simple growl and he said, "Don't go there..."

Shira rolled her eyes in response to this and she whispered, "Boys..."

"Tell me about it." Ellie replied.

A couple of scenes later, they switch to Manny and Sid teasing Diego about falling in love with Shira, though he never admits it and the Guardians could tell that it's not the case and Tooth said, "What's wrong with falling for someone?"

"It's sort of a guy thing. Some guys don't wanna admit it because they're just guys." Jack explained.

Bunnymund looks at Jack in a state of annoyance, but sorta got the point and he said, "That comes in handy if you actually have a girlfriend."

Jack laughs sarcastically at Bunny for that comment and he said, "Very funny. Why haven't you found one?"

Bunnymund pulls out his boomerang and he said, "Don't get personal with me."

Crash and Eddie couldn't help but try to stifle their laughter as Manny and Sid were calling out on Diego as they assume that he's falling for Shira and the same went for Gutt and the crew as they were watching and Diego felt the slightest annoyed by that and he said, "Why do I have the feeling that I'll never live this down?"

"Let them talk all they want. We're not afraid to admit it." Shira said, looking at him.

Eddie got in the middle with the two tigers and said, "Get a room, you two!"

"Better yet, get a cave!" Squint exclaimed, howling with laughter.

Later, they went ahead to the final fight scene and the Guardians were completely rooting for Manny, Sid, Diego, Louis and the others as they fought Gutt and his crew to protect their home and their families and Bunnymund couldn't help but be ecstatic and mind-blown by this amazing fight. Bunnymund pumped his fists and he said, "Oh, I would've liked to have been there."

"Don't we all? I would've freezed them up with my staff." Jack exclaimed.

"How about the rest of us? It would've been awesome!" Tooth added.

Most of the casts were amazed by Peaches' amazing stunts and moves and that left Squint and Raz with their jaws dropped down and Raz only said, "The little sheila's got moves."

"I would've been the first one to ride with her." Squint remarked.

Manny looked up at Squint and he said, "Even if you would, I still could've kicked you in the tail."

Louis went towards Peaches and he told her, "You were really amazing, Peaches."

Peaches reacted with a simple blush and a giggle and said, "Thanks, Louis."

Ethan clears his throat at this and he said to them, "Actually, you both were amazing. I guess being half-possum isn't so bad after all."

"Thank you, Ethan...I think." Peaches said.

After this, the Guardians watched how the cast members danced to the ending song 'We Are Family' and most of them were amazed by their dance skills and Jack Frost was the most amazed out of all of them and he said, "Man, it's making me want to start an ice dance floor."

"Well...there's the afterparty. Let us head there." North added.

Bunnymund was looking forward to head over there and said, "Let's get a move on. Meet ya there!"

They saw that Bunny was already running off and the Guardians followed suit as well so they can get there before he does.

Meanwhile, Ethan, Steffie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Granny and the rest of the cast were completely surprised at Louis' dance moves and Ethan was like, "Oh...little dude got swag."

Louis chuckled in response to that and he said, "Trying to be cool, I guess."

"You're cool to me." Peaches replied.

Diego and Shira walked out of the theater together as the others were heading out and Granny looked up at Sid and said, "Is there a bathroom in this theater?"

"Granny...let's not pee in the theater, please." Sid added, but received a bonk on the head by her.

"I can pee where ever I want to, Sidney!"

At the afterparty

The cast of 'Guardians' were just enjoying every inch of the 'Ice Age' afterparty and Jack Frost was getting his picture taking by a bunch of preteen fangirls, who were so excited to actually see him and he signed autographs for them, much to their delight.

Meanwhile, Bunnymund was about to get some punch and to his surprise...there goes two possums gorging on some ice cream and Crash said, "Rocky road..."

"Cookies and cream...I love Hollywood." Eddie said, in shuddering awe.

They were piling on some serious ice cream and as they got ahold of it, they see Bunnymund right in front of them and Crash said, "Sup, dude?"

"Hello, mates." Bunnymund said.

Eddie looks at him and he said, "Are you from England?"

"No...I'm from Australia." Bunnymund replied.

Crash and Eddie looked at each other and they didn't really buy Bunny's answer and Crash said, "You're from England, I'm sure."

Eddie took one look and he was familiarized and shocked by his appearance and he asked, "Aren't you the Easter Bunny from 'Rise of the Guardians'?"

Bunnymund chuckled softly at this and responded, "Yep. I am."

Both possums were star-struck when they saw him in person and Crash said, "Dude, you rock! We've seen the trailer for 'Rise of the Guardians' today!"

"Yeah, I can't wait until it comes out!" Eddie said, in an excited tone.

"Well, thank you." Bunnymund answered.

"I'm Crash and this is my brother, Eddie."

Now it was Bunnymund's turn to get star-struck as he met the two possum brothers from 'Ice Age' and he said, "You're the two blokes from Ice Age, yeah?"

"That's us." Crash said.

"You guys were amazing! Bloody fantastic even!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

Later on, Louis was getting his picture taken with a few adoring fans, those of which relate to him well and soon enough, Diego walks over to the molehog and Louis asked, "How do you guys do this in 10 years?"

"I can only say that it all comes at you so fast, you don't even think that something like this would even happen. You know, kids always love a good laugh with it comes to either me, Manny or Sid...but mostly Scrat keeps the funny around. I ask myself that same question since that decade, but really...you just enjoy it. As long as everyone wants more, we'll always be around to make it more funnier and cooler than ever." Diego answered.

Louis smiled at this and he said, "I hope there's a fifth."

"You never know."

Just then, the cast of 'Guardians' finally meet the gang from 'Ice Age' and they seem to enjoy the movie very well and North said, "You all were amazing! Hilarious, even."

Manny chuckled at this and said, "Thanks. We try."

"We actualy saw you guys in the trailer of 'Rise of the Guardians' and it got me excited to actually see it." Peaches added.

Tooth went over to Peaches and she lets out a smile and said, "We're very glad. Hope you'll all see it by November 21st."

"Oh, we'll be there." Ellie replied.

Just then, the DJ went in and played 'Good Time' from Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen and Squint was ready to bust a move and he said, "My song! Definitely worth dancing to!"

Squint went ahead and danced his rabbit heart out and did some breakdancing moves, blowing everyone's mind away and soon enough, Louis got in and did some Michael Jackson moves and completely went all hip-hop and beyond with his moves and ended with him doing a rap pose.

"Oh...what! What! This is the molehog swag!" Louis added.

"Kid's got some moves." Diego added.

Not long, Crash and Eddie were dancing along to it as well and all of the 'Ice Age' cast followed suit and danced like it was no tomorrow and the cast of the 'Guardians' looked on and Tooth asked, "So...should we?"

Jack turned to Tooth and asked, "Why shouldn't we?"

He then wheeled out his blue frost power on all four Guardians and all of them were ready to tear up the dancefloor and North said, "Let us drop it like it's hot!"

The Guardians joined the 'Ice Age' cast as they danced like it was no tomorrow and they had a whole lot of fun at that premiere party...though there is no doubt that they'll meet again.

* * *

How was that? I hope it was awesome! Now...for the next chapter, we see the Ice Age cast seeing 'Rise of the Guardians'!


	2. Rise of the Guardians

And now...the Ice Age gang see 'Rise of the Guardians'!

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise of the Guardians

November 21, 2012; Los Angeles, CA

The cast of 'Rise of the Guardians' were riding along in North's sleigh on their way to L.A. to attend the grand premiere of their movie and everyone was getting excited for this. North turned to them and said, "We should be in Los Angeles in about 2 and a half minutes."

Jack Frost whipped out his icy I-phone and tweeted, 'Heading to L.A. for the premiere of 'Guardians'. Definitely look the part of an movie star.'

Bunnymund tapped Jack's shoulder and he said, "Hey, Jack...how about a little less tweeting, huh? You've been boasting about this movie for months."

Jack chuckled at Bunny's comments and he said, "Sorry. Just excited, you know. I've always wanted to know what it feels like when you're in your own red carpet."

"Easy, Jack...you may be a newbie to the Guardians, but do not get this way over your head." North commented.

"All righty." Jack replied.

Not long after, Tooth looks above the lights past the clouds and she said, "Guys...I see it! Where there's big lights, there's a premiere."

"Hold on tight!" North exclaimed, as he lowers his sleigh down from the skies and they immediately landed onto Los Angeles and slowly made their way to the Kodak Theater, where they were greeting by the paparazzi, photographers, interviewers and fans as they got out.

Bunnymund chuckled softly at this and he said, "I think this lifestyle will grow on me."

"Gotta ride the tidal wave of fame." Jack replied.

Meanwhile, the cast of 'Ice Age: Continental Drift' were making their way to the theater as they showed themselves up for the red carpet and they were definitely excited to see 'Rise of the Guardians'. Crash and Eddie were the most excited to see it as the two were completely in awe of what's to come. Ellie looks over her possum brothers and said, "Maintain your cool until the end of the movie."

"Ellie...since when do we maintain ourselves during any movie?" asked Crash.

Diego quickly responded to that question and said, "Not often."

"And besides, it's the day before Thanksgiving...so." Squint pointed out.

"Oh yeah...that's what I'm definitely excited about the most. I'll be eating a whole lot by tomorrow." Gutt added, happily.

Shira rolled her eyes and scoffed at this and told him, "Don't bust yourself afterwards."

The cast made their way to the carpet and while there, they're being photographed and interviewed about their movie and what Thanksgiving plans they have ahead for them and holiday traditions. As soon as they headed to the theaters, the cast got their 3D glasses ready. Crash and Eddie threw some popcorn and wanted to see if it pops out in 3D. Shira looks at them and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"The popcorn comes at your face!" Crash exclaimed.

Eddie laughs and said, "Yeah...in 3D!"

Raz sees what these two possums are doing and she's begin a little bit irritated by them and asked Diego, "How do you cope with these blokes?"

"We're all not sure." Diego replied.

A couple of minutes later, the film begins and they see Jack Frost (on screen) rising out of the icy water, which blew the cast's mind and Louis asked, "Whoa...how long was he there for?"

"Probably like 10 minutes ago." Eddie replied.

"Might've been longer than that." Sid said, while eating his popcorn.

"You know, they call him Jack Frost for a reason. Might be used to the cold." Squint pointed out.

Next scene, the Guardians see Jack starting the snow day and the part where Jamie does an extended sleigh ride through the roads and most of them were completely surprised by this and North said, "Jack...was that really possible?"

"Hey, the kid wanted some fun...so I graciously gave what he wanted." Jack replied.

Bunnymund chuckled at this and he said, "If I had saw that, I would've wanted to know what were you thinking when you did that."

"You would've stopped me." Jack said.

He then holds out his boomerang and added, "I might've."

Later on, the 'Ice Age' cast saw Jack Frost and Bunnymund going at each oher about who exists and who doesn't and Gutt ate his popcorn while watching this and he said, "You know what would've been great? If the bunny and the snow dude punched each other in the face."

Diego looked at Gutt like he was insane or something and asked, "Are you nuts? That would really scare kids."

"You guys...it's a Christmas movie. Why would the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost punch each other in the face?" asked Ellie, a little offended.

"It could happen." Eddie replied.

"Especially, if we root for the bunny." Crash whispered, on Eddie's ear.

Peaches scoffed at their uncle's comments and Louis looked up at the screen and he said, "Looks like the bunny's really mad."

"Yeah, don't mess with the Easter Bunny." Peaches added.

Just then, Crash and Eddie heard Jack call Bunnymund a kangaroo and they said, "Oh, no he didn't!"

"Why would he call him a kangaroo?" asked Eddie.

"I don't think a kangaroo has whiskers, buck teeth or even a fluffy tail. He probably looks like half bunny, half kangaroo." Crash answered.

Raz clears her throat in response to that and she said, "You blokes are offensive to kangaroos everywhere."

Next up, they watch the Pitch battle scene with the Guardians and all of them were blown away by Jack's blue and white surge of power that's surging through Pitch's blackness and they were most amazed when they saw it with their 3D glasses...mostly Louis, Crash and Eddie.

"Did you guys see that? Man, if we were in the movie...we'd have a special power!" Crash exclaimed.

"I saw and loved!" Eddie added.

As blown away as Louis was, he was definitely unsure about being on that battle scene and he said, "I don't know...that Pitch guy is scary-looking."

"So? It's Christmas, scary movie, kids stuff and butt-kicking action all in one. What more could you want from this?" asked Eddie.

Diego and Shira was looking at the scene and they were both compelled by how they made it so believable...especially in 3D. Shira chuckled and said, "How do they do it?"

"Don't question it. Just embrace it." Diego answered.

Over the next few scenes, the 'Ice Age' cast see the memories of Jack Frost's past play out as he calmly tells his sister that everything will be okay and bring her to safety and Louis felt a little scared for the girl and he said to Peaches, "She's not gonna fall, is she?"

"I hope not." Peaches said.

Both of them are holding out to see if she makes it and by the time Jack brought her to safety, they both sighed in relief until they see Jack fall down in that icy water and once they saw it...they pretty much figured out how he ended up under that icy pond.

"So...that's how it all started." Louis whispered.

"Man, to think that would've been that little girl. She would've drowned under that river." Diego added.

"Very selfless of him." Manny added.

The Guardians were compelled by how it all made sense that Jack was called to be a Guardian...by saving his sister and Bunnymund was speechless and didn't know how to react to that. North looked up at Jack and said, "That is why the moon called for you."

Jack lets out a raspy sigh after thinking that over and he said, "I am a true Guardian. I found out who I am and what I was meant to do."

"Hey, mate...that was actually pretty cool. What you did for her." Bunnymund said.

Next up, they see where Jamie believes in Jack Frost and met him for the first time and the 'Ice Age' cast were pretty surprised by this and Shira was compelled and surprised to see this unfold and he said, "Looks like there is a believer in Jack Frost."

"I can only imagine what's going through that kid's mind." Diego replied.

And then...they see the final fight scene where the Guardians fight Pitch with help from the kids and the 'Ice Age' cast was rooting for them to win and Crash, Eddie, Ethan and Louis were definitely rooting on Jack to win this thing as well as the other Guardians.

"Dude, I believe!" Ethan exclaimed.

"We're all believers!" Crash and Eddie also said.

"Go for it, Jack." Louis said, silently.

And the scene where Pitch gets called sucked back to the darkness got them stoked up and Crash and Eddie said, "What! Bye-bye, Pitch!"

"Enjoy your nightmare!" Sid said, laughing.

After the movie ended, they headed to the 'Guardians' afterparty where it was decked with all holidays from every character and fantasy them that goes along with it and music was bumping really well. Louis couldn't resist the urge to just showcase his moves again and when the DJ played 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' from Taylor Swift, he made his way to the dance floor and just let loose, not knowing that the whole crowd is looking and is getting into it.

Peaches, Manny, Diego, Sid and the entire cast were cheering for Louis as he pulled out all the steps; ranging from hip-hop to crunk moves that he brings in. Just then, Ethan got in as the DJ also played 'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)' from Ne-Yo that he brought in his hip-hop skills, mammoth style.

They could tell that there's gonna be a dance-off and the Guardians were around to watch as they see who gets the bets moves. North chuckled and said, "This is gonna be good, yes?"

Very quickly, the DJ plays 'Va Va Voom' from Nicki Minaj and Louis is determined to take Ethan down on the dance floor. Luckily, he can hold his own with his size as he does the dougie and re-shows off his Michael Jackson dance trademark skills and beneath the crowd, Squint is rooting for Louis to win.

Louis completed with a simple handstand pose and they cheered for him, very loudly. The molehog looks up at Ethan and he could tell that he looks exhausted and he said, "Swag."

Just then, Jack Frost looks up at Bunnymund and he said, "Bet I can beat you again at a dance-off...that is if you haven't got it."

Bunnymund looks at Jack with a serious face and he said, "I'll beat you again, Frosty. And trust me...I'll beat you faster than you can say 'Crikey'!"

With that, the two headed to the dance floor with their eyes towards each other and North looks up t Louis and he said, "Very good moves, kid."

"Yeah, you were really amazing!" Tooth agreed.

Louis smiled at them and he said, "Thanks."

"Louis, you were awesome!" Peaches exclaimed, with joy.

The DJ began to play 'Where Have You Been' from Rihanna and Jack went on first to bust some moves and did some awesome skills as he spins, twists and does a backflip and ended with a hip-hop pose and he asked, "What you got, Bunny?"

Bunnymund brought out the best moves with his feet as he does the big-feet moonwalk, stands on his hands while his feet stay on the air and does some backflips, frontflips and twists around and ended with him landing on the ground.

"G'day in the morning!"

The entire casts came together and the 'Ice Age' crew were amazed by 'Rise of the Guardians' and they were in awe of the movie and the Guardians were really appreciative of it and North said, "Hopefully, we will beat out that...who are those two kids again? Ella and Edward?"

"No, I think it was Bella and Edward." Jack replied.

Crash and Eddie made a disgusted look on their face and Crash asked, "The Twilight freaks? Ugh, I wouldn't even see that movie."

"Yeah, I am so over that." Eddie replied.

Diego sighed in agreement and he said, "At least it's ending, so I wouldn't hear screaming fans wanting more."

"We'll see what happens." Bunnymund added.

Just then, the DJ plays 'Beauty and a Beat' from Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj and this time, the strobe lighs started blinking as each other cast members were dancing like it's no tomorrow and for both casts, this was a good way to start off their Thanksgiving weekend.

* * *

Now that was freaking awesome! BTW, I found out that 'Rise of the Guardians' will come out on DVD and Blu-ray on March 15th, 2013! happy holidays!


End file.
